S O S
by CJS51703
Summary: On the way out of a diplomatic meeting, Frisk gets kidnapped. Can they be saved before it's too late?
1. After The Meeting

*****Surprise! Yep, this was out of nowhere! Technically...it was inspired by a dream I had last night, but whatever. Anyways, what goes to Toby Fox goes to Toby Fox, what goes to me goes to me, and let's roll!**

 **Chapter One: After The Meeting**

"Thank you, sir," Frisk said with the most professional aura they could manage. They reached over and shook the highest authority in Ebott county's, Mayor Joseph Wagner, hand.

"Thank you, Ambassador Dreemurr. Now that this meeting is over, I have a favor to ask of you," Mayor Wagner said.

"Yeah?" Frisk asked.

"My daughter, Maia, has been wanting to meet you. She's been waiting in the back room because I told her we had a meeting today. Can you come back and say hi? Your parents won't mind, will they?" Mayor Wagner asked. "Of course not. I'll just explain when I get home," Frisk shrugged.

So, they were lead by Mayor Wagner to the back room. Waiting there was a teenage girl with black hair in long pigtails. She wore a red-and-black plaid shirt, black leggings, and red sandals. She was scribbling away in a green notebook.

"Maia, I brought Frisk back here for you to meet. I'll leave you guys to be to hit it off," Mayor Wagner said. Then, he left, shutting the door behind him.

"Ambassador Dreemurr?" Maia asked, one hand over her mouth in shock as she put her book to the side. "You can call me Frisk. It's really nice to meet you," Frisk said, flattered that someone was so fond of them.

"Thank you. I just think it's so inspiring. You're going above and beyond for the entire race of monsters to be equal to the human race," Maia remarked. Frisk couldn't hide their grin. "I wouldn't really call it above and beyond. They're my friends," they said. "No, I'm serious! I really look up to you. Even though I have to look down on you to talk," Maia said.

She was indeed quite tall.

"What's that book for?" Frisk asked. Maia looked at her green book with a pencil tucked away inside. "You'll find out," was all she said.

Frisk raised an eyebrow. "...I think I should get going now. It's a long walk home, and my parents are probably waiting for me," they said.

"Ah, crap. Well, want some candy to go? Daddy never lets me give the candy back here to people without permission. But you're special! Here, take some cherry candy. I'll walk you back out. It's a little tricky to navigate the Town Hall if you're new here. But I know it here inside and out!" Maia promised. She took a cherry candy from a bowl on a table in the room and tossed it to Frisk before eating a lemon one.

 _She ate it too...I guess it's safe,_ Frisk thought. So, they ate the cherry candy. "Alright, let's go," Maia said. So, she lead the way back towards the front exit.

It was a few moments before Frisk started stumbling.

They put their hand against the wall, hoping the sudden dizziness would fade. "Something wrong?" Maia asked, feigning innocence despite the smile on her face.

"You knew something was in that candy, didn't you? That's why you took a different color!" Frisk realized. Their vision began to get hazy.

Maia giggled. "The cherry for you is scary. But that particular candy is very handy!" she said. The rhyming made this situation no better.

Frisk tried staggering off in a different direction. That is, until they tripped. And the entire world faded to back.

 *****Yep, that's where I'm leaving you. I know it's a slow chapter to start, but things will pick up next time. Be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	2. At The Wagner's

*****Here I am, with the next installment! Hopefully this chapter will be a bit more entertaining than the last one. Although I don't know. Anyways, Frisk goes to Toby Fox, Maia goes to me, and let's roll!**

 **Chapter Two: At The Wagner's**

The first thing Frisk thought upon waking up on someone else's couch was, _Where am I?_

"Good morning, sunshine! I trust you slept well."

The voice belonged to none other than Maia. Frisk jumped. "Where did you take me?" they asked.

"Where else, silly? My house! My mom and dad are both gone this weekend, so they have no way of interfering with playtime," Maia explained. She nudged the trash can by the living room couch with her foot. "And you might need this. The drugs in the candy have some...unpleasant side effects," she added.

Frisk was about to ask what was meant by that, but they felt it first. They leaned over and threw up into the trash can provided. After a few moments, they were better.

"Good now?" Maia asked. "Yeah. But what's going on? Why am I here?" Frisk asked.

"I've always wanted someone like you. Someone kind, someone strong. Someone _special._ And that's you!" Maia said. Frisk was no less creeped out by that. They stood up. "I'm going home," they said.

But, the door was locked.

"How dumb do you think I am? All the doors in the house are locked by an electric security system, all of the windows are locked and made of about the strongest glass available, and any other ways out have been blocked off. There's no way out of here for you," Maia explained.

Frisk felt at their pockets, only to realize that whatever they had in their pockets at the meeting was gone. "Where's my stuff?" they asked.

"Once more, I used my head. While you were sleeping, I took all of your things. They and all other means of outside communication are locked away, out of your reach," Maia added.

Frisk gritted their teeth behind closed lips as they racked their brain for any idea as to what to do. Until they saw something. "What's that cord?" they asked.

Maia adjusted her shirt so that the leather cord that had briefly shown itself to be around her neck was hidden once again. "Nothing!" she yelped. But, it was certainly something.

Frisk put that to the side. "There's got to be something you forgot to close off. There's got to be a way out," they said. "I'll follow you as you try. After my mom and dad left, I made sure you would have no possible way out," Maia said.

So, Frisk searched the entire ground floor, trying to desperately open any exit. True to her word, Maia had sealed off everything. Frisk went up the stairs and found that those doors were opened. A bathroom, what had to have Maia's parents' room, and a closet. Then there was the last door.

"Please, tell me there's something in here," Frisk mumbled. They barely had time to grab the doorknob.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT DOOR!" Maia screamed. She swung at Frisk, nailing their jaw hard enough to knock them down. They lost 2 HP to that hit. "Ow!" Frisk exclaimed. They stood up, rubbing at their cheek.

Yet, Maia was smiling. "Let's go back downstairs. No need to go in there," she said in a chipper tone of voice. Frisk was a little surprised that someone could flip from emotion to emotion so quickly. "Just...don't hit me again," they said. "Then come downstairs," Maia insisted. Frisk followed right after.

The two went back to the living room. "So why do you want me here, other than me being apparently special?" Frisk asked.

"Y'see, I want a friend. I want a little sibling. And my new little sibling is Frisk Dreemurr-Wagner! We're gonna have playtime. Forever...and ever...and ever! Hee-hee!" Maia giggled.

Frisk would admit, they were now even more scared by the maniac in front of them. "My friends will save me. Don't you worry!" they said, trying to assure themselves of that more than anything.

Maia clenched her fists. "Any more talk like that, and you're going to be put away!" she threatened. "Put away?" Frisk echoed. "A little place that you don't want to see. So you might wanna shut up about that friends that won't find you, my little Dreemurr-Wagner sibling!" Maia said, flipping right back to happiness.

"Please don't call me that. But...don't you have anyone else to speak to? You have a weekend to yourself and you're how old?" Frisk asked. "Sixteen! But I don't have my license yet. Nor do I have...very many friends. And the only pet I've ever had, this little chameleon named Kylo...I don't know where he is. Either he blended in or he has truly gone. But that doesn't matter, for my little Dreemurr-Wagner sibling in here," Maia explained.

Frisk was silent for a few moments as they took that in. "So...what do we do now?" they asked at last.

Maia went over to the coffee table and picked up her green book from the previous day. "You asked what was in here, and it's later! Sit down," she said. Frisk reluctantly sat down on the couch.

"Let's see here...Fun With Frisk! First on the list, let's take a look. A-ha! One moment," Maia said. She left towards the kitchen and came back with something unexpected.

"Knife Tag!" she exclaimed, holding a steak knife.

Frisk let out a scream, falling into the floor out of shock. They scrambled to stand back up. "Please put that away, I have bad memories with knives," they pleaded.

"Oh, I won't hurt you. The rules of the game are just like normal tag. But, you have to tag the other person with the knife! No throwing, hard stabbing, or tagging in places that-if one were to be stabbed-would result in a fatality. Understood?" Maia asked.

"I really don't want to play..." Frisk commented.

Maia flipped the knife in her hand. "I'll be it first," she decided. Then, she bolted forward.

Frisk could only run and put their dodging skills to use.

 _Please, guys, help me quickly..._

 *****That's all the time I have for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this installment. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	3. The Search Party

*****Here I am, back with another chapter! I wasn't quite sure where to go initially after putting up the last chapter, but I know now. Anyways, what belongs to Toby Fox belongs to Toby, the story belongs to me, and let's roll!**

 **Chapter Three: The Search Party**

Toriel paced the living room floor the next morning, constantly checking her phone. Sans could only watch from where he was sitting on the couch. "Tori, maybe you should take a seat," he finally suggested.

"I just can't. I've texted and called Frisk about a thousand times, and they've yet to reply. They should have come back last night after their meeting with Mayor Wagner. What if he did something to them? What if they were injured on the way home? What if... what if..." Toriel sighed, unable to find an end to her sentence. She finally did sit down, putting her face in her hands. "I just wish that they would say where they are. I'm worried sick over them," she said simply.

Sans rubbed her back. "I get that you're worried," he said, too concerned to make the pun he could have made then.

"No, honestly, I am worried _sick._ I feel a little nauseous," Toriel said.

"One sec, then," Sans said. He teleported away, then came back with a trash can from the bathroom. "Here. I usually say _can_ it in the sense of shutting up, but this time, just _can_ it if breakfast decides to make a return trip," he said, dropping it in front of his wife.

"Thank you," Toriel said. She pulled her phone out and saw a screen with no messages. She sighed. "Of course," she said.

Sans frowned. "Y'know what, T? I've got an idea. Let's call the others, and we're gonna find out where the kid is," he said. He took out his phone and called a number.

"Yo, Fish Face! You and Alphys get over to my place. I'm getting Paps to call Metal Head," he said. He was silent for a few moments. Toriel could hear Undyne cursing at the nickname.

"Well, you don't gotta be rude about it."

XxX

Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton EX, and Asgore were all over in no time. "Have any of you seen or heard from Frisk? I dropped them off at the Town Hall for a diplomatic meeting last night, and I haven't seen them since," Toriel explained. "Oh my God, they're missing?! I'm gonna kill whoever took them!" Undyne vowed.

"C-calm down, y-you won't kill th-them," Alphys said. Undyne shut her mouth reluctantly and nodded.

"We don't need to concern ourselves with what the consequences the kidnapper will face right now. What we have to focus on is where Frisk is," Asgore intervened. "Yes. Then we'll destroy the one who took my darling showstopper afterwards," Mettaton decided.

"Don't you normally _goat_ a thing against people getting all _fired_ up and violent, T?" Sans pointed out. "Not this time. Whoever took Frisk will face the fiery consequences," Toriel promised. Sans couldn't help but smile at that.

"Regardless, we must locate Frisk! The Great Papyrus needs his best friend and favorite human, after all," Papyrus said. Everyone agreed on the terms of finding the one who'd saved them.

As they went silent in thought of how to do so, the sound of a cell phone buzzing was audible. Alphys took out her phone. "Th-that's just a game n-notification," she said. Then, one could practically see the lightbulb go off in her mind. "Th-the phone tracker!" she exclaimed.

"The what?" Undyne asked.

"Whenever I u-upgraded Frisk's phone in H-Hotland, I told them a-about things like th-the key chain a-and the boxes. Wh-what I didn't tell them a-about was things like...th-the, uh, the t-tracking device," Alphys explained, only realizing how embarrassing it was to say that until it came out of her mouth.

"We all know that you had cameras. Why a phone tracker?" Sans asked.

"I-in case my c-cameras got d-d-destroyed, I'd still h-have a way t-to keep track of th-them," Alphys replied. She buried her face into Undyne's shoulder as she added, "I-I was alone."

Undyne put an arm around her shoulder. "Honey, it's okay. Don't focus on that right now because the others won't judge you and I'll kill them if they do. We got bigger things to deal with right now," she said.

Everyone decided just not to comment.

Alphys turned back to her phone. "L-let me check," she said. Everyone was excited; finally, they would see where Frisk was and know where to go to get them back. "A-alrighty, and I j-just gotta..." Alphys said more to herself than anyone else. She held her phone to where would hypothetically be.

After a few moments, there was a blaring beep sound. Alphys yelped and dropped her phone in surprise. "J-jeez..." she said. She picked up her phone. "W-well, whoever took Frisk d-disabled the tracker and decided t-to pull that move o-on me," she said.

"I guess that's our surefire way of finding frisk out the window," Mettaton said sadly. Everyone was silent for a few moments.

"Determination."

The voice came from Papyrus. "Pardon?" Sans said.

"Frisk was always determined. They told us to stay determined, no matter what. And we can't give up on this. We can't give up on them!" Papyrus elaborated.

Everyone looked around at each other. They hadn't even thought of that. Frisk had always helped them stay determined over the time they'd known each other. And now, it was their time to return the favor.

No matter how long it took, they would find Frisk. They would stay determined.

 *****I figured it was time for a chapter about how everyone else would react to Frisk disappearing. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	4. A Signal

*****I'm sorry that I kinda put this off to the side. I wasn't quite sure of where to go next, but I thought of a way to go, so here we go. Anyways, without further delay, Frisk belongs to Toby Fox, Maia belongs to me (although she is named after my friend, fact of the day), and let's get rolling!**

 **Chapter Four: A Signal**

It had been three days at this point. Other than being scared, a little bit cut up, and little bit burned, they were safe. But they wanted nothing more than to go home to their family. Or at least, to leave their current prison. The only safe place in the house was their own mind, it seemed.

Maia was impressively alert, running a close schedule. It must've been part of being a psychopath, Frisk decided. They had only made one deal with Maia to ensure their internal safety they were the one who cooked, no matter what. Maia was willing to oblige.

So, that was the summary of things for the captor and the captive. Something had to give eventually. And, sure enough, something did.

"Looking for something?" Frisk asked after they stepped out of the bathroom. Maia slammed shut the drawer she was investigating. "No!" she barked. Frisk jumped back so hard that the hit the wall. "Ow..." they complained.

"I didn't mean to scare you so badly, my little Dreemurr-Wagner sibling. Anyways, how about we play Hide and Seek? Without the fire, because I ran out of fluid for the lighter," Maia said. She sounded quite disappointed at the last part.

Frisk, not wanting to get hurt any further, nodded to comply. "Lovely, lovely. Now, I'll count to one hundred while you run and hide," Maia said. Then, she turned to where she as facing the wall and covered her eyes. "One, two, three, four..."

As she kept on counting, Frisk ran off. But they couldn't help but think to themselves a single thought.

 _What was she looking for?_

XxX

Frisk quickly found a hiding spot in the downstairs closet. They were a bit cramped up, but it made it seem like they were wanting to play. As they shut themselves in, they felt their foot nudge up against something.

A cell phone.

Judging by the M sticker on the back, it had to have been Maia's.

 _So this is what she was looking for. She must've dropped it when she came in here earlier,_ Frisk thought. They opened up the phone and went to the app for messages.

Knowing they didn't have much time to stand around, they typed Toriel's number in at the top of the screen and sent a text. It read as follows:

 _This is Frisk. I don't have much time to talk. I am at 467 Graystone Road. The mayor's daughter is crazy. She kidnapped me and has held me captive ever since the end of that meeting a few days ago. HELP!_

Then, Frisk, hit the send button. They were still holding the phone, however, when the door was opened.

"Well, well, well. It seems you've found my phone. Thank you," Maia said, taking her phone back. She looked at the screen, which caused her expression to harden. "So, you sent out a message for help?" she growled, shoving her phone into her pocket.

Frisk finally broke. "You're crazy! I'm not your little sibling! I'm going home! My family will be here soon, now that I've told my mom this address," they said. They were suddenly picked up by the front of their shirt.

"What did I tell you I'd do to you if you mentioned your worthless little family again?" Maia asked. Her voice was low, but threateningly sharp. Frisk felt the color drain from their face as they gulped. "I'd be... put away?" they squeaked.

Maia nodded. She twisted Frisk's wrist. "Now, you'll see what I mean," she said. She started dragging her young hostage up the stairs.

"Is this going to hurt any more than you twisting my wrist right now?" Frisk asked, now utterly terrified.

"Lord, no. It won't hurt a bit. Y'see, my house is pretty old. It's got some good and bad sides to it. If you haven't noticed, there's a few off-color panels on the floor and in the walls here and there," Maia began. She went up to the last room on the hallway that had previously been off-limits and went inside. It turned out that it was her bedroom.

"Yeah. I saw," Frisk said, looking around. They were forced over to one side of the bed. There was a particularly large panel pressed into the corner of the floor.

Maia reached below her shirt to reveal the leather cord as well as the silver key that hung on it. She knelt down and unlocked the panel, pulling it open.

"It's a bit dusty, but it's quite enough room for you to crawl around in. And it's a bit suffocating, but I assure you, there's enough oxygen," she said. Frisk blinked once.

"...oh my God."

 *****That's all the time I have for this chapter. I understand that like the entirety of this story, this wasn't all that good. Go easy on me. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	5. Guess Who's Back?

*****Here we are, the last chapter, the climax. I really hope that you like it. Anyways, Maia belongs to me, Sans, Papyrus, Frisk, and Toriel belong to Toby Fox, and let's roll!**

 **Chapter Five: Guess Who's Back?**

Toriel was in the midst of reading a book when her phone went off. She took it out of her pocket and read it. When she did, she gasped. Her book and reading glasses forgotten, she ran up the stairs.

Sans was taking a nap, as per usual. "Sans! Sans!" Toriel exclaimed, shaking the skeleton. Sans eventually woke up. "What is it, T..." he mumbled, rubbing at his eye sockets and simply flopping over onto his back.

"Look at this!" Toriel said, practically shoving her phone into Sans' face. He took it and read the text. His eye sockets widened. "Oh my God," he said. "Oh, my poor child... we have to go get them!" Toriel snapped.

"What's all the fuss about?" Papyrus asked, having heard his sister-in-law's unintentional yelling and stepping into the room.

"We found Frisk, Paps. Well, they texted us the address," Sans said. "Really?! Then we must go!" Papyrus exclaimed. "Yes!" Toriel agreed. Sans finally stood up. "Let's take a shortcut, shall we?" he offered.

He looked at the address once more before holding out both hands. Toriel took one while Papyrus took the other. "Ready to save the kiddo and kick an apparent psycho's butt?" Sans asked.

"I'll save Frisk!" Papyrus volunteered.

"And I'll kick the apparent psycho's butt," Toriel said coldly. And she looked like she really meant it.

Not wanting to face fire, Sans teleported himself, Toriel, and Papyrus to the given address.

XxX

"That oughtta teach 'em," Maia muttered, sitting down on the couch. She heard thumping from above her head. "Don't waste your time trying to reason with me!" she yelled.

The thumping that was presumably Frisk went silent. "I'll get you out when you've been in there long enough! I won't forget my little Dreemurr-Wagner sibling!" Maia added on. There was silence. And the teenager assumed that she had been listened to.

So, she turned back to the TV and picked up her Coke bottle from the coffee table, taking a sip from it before turning on the TV. She set a timer on her phone for how long frisk would stay in their place.

"They'll never act like that again."

XxX

A short while passed. Maia went to take a sip from her Coke bottle, only to find it empty.

"Gotcha another. And I took all of your ketchup back to my place."

Maia took the bottle of Coke handed to her and cracked it open. It was around that time that she realized something was wrong.

"So, you must be the psycho the kiddo mentioned in their text. What all have you done to them?" Sans asked. "Psycho? No, no... I'm a little bit disturbed, but I'm not necessarily _psychotic._ So get out of my house... now," Maia said. Her voice went cold at the last part.

Sans smirked. "It's three monsters to one human, buddy. And we've got the magic," he said. He had to duck out of the way to avoid getting kicked in the jaw. "Feisty," he commented.

"Frisk is MY sibling! MINE!" Maia declared. "Yep, we do need to call the nuthouse," Sans decided. He had to side step another punch. "And whaddya mean 'three to one', you sack of bones?" Maia asked.

"Do you really think I came alone? And also," Sans began. He turned Maia's SOUL blue and slammed her backwards into the wall as he went on, "I prefer to be called a bonehead."

XxX

After being dropped in upstairs, Toriel and Papyrus were frantic to begin. "Do you have a plan?" Papyrus asked.

"It's not like Frisk would hide from us on purpose. So they're probably locked away or at least put somewhere that they can't escape. But it would be better if we could get around without getting the attention of this girl," Toriel said.

She and Papyrus peeked to see what was going on. Sans had slammed Maia down into the floor most recently. But, she got right back up. The goat and the younger skeleton went back out of sight.

"The Great Papyrus believes that they are both thoroughly distracted," Papyrus decided.

"I as well. Let's split up and start looking up here first. We'll look everywhere because searching the floor below us will mean getting caught between Sans and this girl's fight," Toriel said.

"Yes, ma'am," Papyrus agreed. So, they began to search.

XxX

After a while of searching, Toriel and Papyrus met up again. "Any luck?" Toriel asked. "No," Papyrus said sadly. "Darn it," Toriel said, stomping her foot.

"Who was that?"

The voice belonged to Frisk.

"It was me, it was Toriel," Toriel said, her voice a little louder. "Help me, Mom! I'm in the floor!" Frisk said. Now that was shocking to hear.

"You're _where_?" Papyrus asked in disbelief. "I'm in the floor! She put me here! It's dark, it hot, it's dusty, and it's getting hard to breath!" Frisk elaborated. "Don't worry human! Now that we know where you are, we can save you!" Papyrus declared.

"Not so fast." This time, it was Maia's voice.

"What did you do to Sans?" Toriel asked. "I didn't even get to touch him. And yet, he just passed out! Convenience at its finest," Maia shrugged. "Papyrus, go make sure that Sans is okay," Toriel said. So, Papyrus ran off.

"What're you gonna do, old lady?" Maia teased. "Show her what for, Mom!" Frisk yelled. "Shut up!" Maia snapped, stomping on the floor.

That was about the time that Toriel felt something snap inside of her mind. "Nobody tells my child to shut up!" she yelled. She sent balls of fire Maia's way. But, the teenager practically bent over backwards to avoid them.

"My brother is okay! Just passed out from exhaustion!" Papyrus yelled from downstairs. "Good! I'll meet you down there!" Toriel yelled back. Then, she ran forward, sending Maia tumbling down the stairs as she did so.

"Any off-color panels in the ceiling should open up to where I am!" Frisk yelled out. "But what if I hit you trying to open the panels with bones?!" Papyrus yelled back. "Maia has a key! And she's hurt me before anyways!" Frisk assured. "But you'll never get the key," Maia said.

"NO ONE HURTS MY CHILD AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Toriel yelled as loud as her gentle voice would allowed.

Her paw on fire, she swiped at Maia-who had stood back up-and burned her shirt as well as scalded her skin. Long legs being an advantage, Maia landed a kick on Toriel's jaw. But her foot was grabbed, and she was flipped backwards.

She stood back up, a little woozy this time. She didn't have much time up, as Toriel rammed into her with freight-train strength. The goat monster leaned over her. "Give me that key," she demanded.

"No! And you nearly burned it when you burned me~" Maia said. That was already a disadvantage.

"Human! Can you see the panels?" Papyrus yelled. "No! It's too dark up here!" Frisk yelled back. Papyrus gritted his teeth, hesitant. "I'm going to use bones! I'll open up the panels! If I hit you, then the Great Papyrus apologizes in advance!" he said. Then, he began throwing bones at the ceiling anywhere that he saw off-color panels.

Using Toriel being over her as an advantage, Maia tripped her up, stomping her foot into her back a few good times. Sick of this crap, Toriel rolled back over onto her back and stood up. She grabbed Maia by the ankle and picked her up, holding her like that. "I have had enough of these games, child," Toriel said coldly. Her paw, however, was the total opposite of her tone.

"I-I think you're burning my skin off!" Maia said.

It was around that time that something suddenly fell down from the ceiling. Frisk. They were sweaty, dirty, and panting, but they were alive. "Ow..." they whined after the hard landing.

"Human!" Papyrus exclaimed, giving them a hug. "Good to see you too, Papy," Frisk said. When they were dropped, they wiped away some sweat and rolled up their sleeves. "Oh my God, it was worse than Hotland up there," they said. They looked over to Sans, who was still passed out.

"What happened to Dunkle Sans?" they asked. "He fought this girl until he passed out. I believe Toriel is kicking her butt right now," Papyrus explained. He looked over to Toriel as he said, "You know, I can make this ten times easier."

Maia's face at this point was bright red, and she looked like she was about to pass out. "Oh..." she moaned.

Toriel dropped her onto her head, which did the deed and knocked her out. Papyrus changed the teenager's gravity to where she was pinned to the wall, and he surrounded her with blue bones. "There. She's blue now," he said.

"Do me a favor and do not tell anyone of how violently I acted today," Toriel requested as she took out her phone. "The Great Papyrus will not tell," Papyrus agreed. "I won't, but who are you calling?" Frisk asked.

"The police. Kidnapping and holding someone hostage for days at a time is a charge that causes for arrest," Toriel said. So, she called the police and explained. After a few moments, she hung up. "They'll be here soon," she said. She went over and picked up the still-unconscious Sans.

"Isn't Undyne a police officer?" Frisk asked. "Yes. She'll get a kick out of this!" Papyrus said. "I suppose she will," Toriel agreed. They all went silent for a few moments.

"...wanna watch some TV while we wait for the police to arrive?" Frisk eventually suggested. "I'll go find some drinks," Papyrus volunteered. Then, he went off in search of the kitchen.

Toriel put Sans down before she sat down. And, she was hugged. "Thank you," was all Frisk said. Toriel hugged them back, kissing the top of their head. "I'd do anything for you, my child," she said.

So, Frisk burrowed up under Toriel's sighed. Papyrus soon came back with three Coke bottles and a ketchup bottle. "Something for my brother," he said as he passed everything out.

So, when he sat down, Frisk turned on the TV.

 **The End**

 *****And... that would be the end. Yeah, I was really looking forward to aggressive Toriel. I figured that she would go to mama goat to mama bear when she found Maia. That's my reasoning for her kicking some butt. Don't go too hard on me. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
